


Toltzy Wedding

by Alixrs



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I saw some Tumblr headcannons and just ran with it, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixrs/pseuds/Alixrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann and Patty's wedding day ft. Kevin trying his best and Erin and Abby being supportive and gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toltzy Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> There weren't a lot of Toltzmann fics to read so I decided to write my own.
> 
> Loosely inspired by some headcannons I saw on Tumblr.

     "Okay Kevin, one more time, okay? It’s almost time to get in place. You hold the basket in one hand, and toss the petals to your sides with the other hand, okay? That simple.”

     “I got it Abby, don’t worry.” Kevin smiles, winking before taking the basket from Abby. Abby sighs, preparing to go over it again when Erin walks up to them. 

     “Abs, we’re almost ready to get into place.” 

     “Okay, lemme just go over this with Kevin one more time-”

     “He’s got it, love. He’s going to be great. Let’s go.” Erin smiles, slowly tugging Abby away from Kevin. Abby sighs, shaking her head and turning her attention to Erin.

     “You look beautiful.” Erin smiles down at her simple white dress with a red lacy bow on the side. 

     “Thank you. Your dress looks amazing on you.” Erin says, motioning to Abby’s lace dress, with red lace on the bust and white lace from the chest down. 

     “Well, it better.” Abby smiles. “It was 200 bucks.” 

     “Guys! Guys, wait! Have you seen Patty?” Holtzmann yells, running up to the girls. 

     “Holtz, what’s wrong? Patty’s fine, she’s touching up her makeup, I think.” Erin says, smoothing out Holtzmann’s white suit jacket. 

     “I just need to ask her something-”

     “Holtz, you know the rules. You can’t see her until she walks down the aisle.” Abby smiles, brushing Holtzmann’s hair back while Erin smoothes out her suit.

     “I know, I just need-”

     “Holtzmann. She’s fine. You’re fine. You guys are about to get married and it’s going to be cute and gay and everything you have been talking about for the past 9 months, okay? Everything is fine.” Erin says, bringing the left side of Holtzmann’s hair forward while Abby repins the right side. 

     “Come on, we a have a wedding to attend, ladies!” Abby says, gesturing to the open entrance of the church. “Kevin, are you  _ sure _ you got it? Because-”

     “Abby, let’s go!”

**XXX**

     Light music starts playing as Erin and Abby walk down the aisle arm in arm. “This is going to be for us one day.” Abby whispers. Erin blushes and looks around. 

     “You mean that?” She asks. Abby nods, patting Erin’s hand before they separate at the altar to take their respective sides, Abby behind Holtzmann and Erin next to where Patty will soon be.

     “Did you just propose to your girlfriend at my wedding, Yates?”

     “You bet your ass I did, Holtzmann.” Abby smiles. Kevin enters the chapel soon after, taking the petals and throwing them at the guests in the pews. 

“ _ Kevin!”  _ Abby stage whispers to him. He looks at her and waves. “ _ Don’t throw the petals at them! Just toss them, okay? Toss the petals.” _

“Okay, Abby. If you say so.” Kevin shrugs, tossing the basket behind him. Abby muffles her shriek of surprise. “No one caught it. I guess no one's getting married.” Kevin announces as he makes his way down the aisle to his seat in the front pew.

_ “Oh my- Kevin! That's not- You need- you just can’t- flower petals, buddy. You were just tossing flower petals.” _

__ Holtzmann turns to Abby suddenly. “Do I look okay? Are you sure Patty’s fine? I think I should-” 

     “Holtzmann. You’re fine, and you look great.” Abby soothes, quickly scanning Holtzmann’s white suit for anything out of the ordinary. She brushes off Holtzmann’s shoulders and straightens her Screw U pendant. “Just relax.” 

     The music finally picks up and the people in the pews rise to their feet. The doors open to reveal Patty arm in arm with her uncle. 

Patty’s wearing a white mermaid gown with red beading lining the bust and leading down the sides to the red lace train flowing out of the back. Her bouquet is made of red and white roses, and she has a white lace veil that falls down her back.

She’s beaming and she looks breathtaking and brilliant and  _ beautiful.  _

Holtzmann tears up when she sees Patty. It’s like it's just hitting her: This is real, this is actually happening. She’s about to marry the love of her  _ life.  _

__ Patty hands Erin her bouquet before stepping up to face Holtzmann. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Patty asks, wiping away Holtzmann’s tears. She shakes her head.

     “Nothing, I’m just. You look beautiful.” Holtzmann smiles, taking Patty’s hands in her own. Patty smiles, bringing their joined hands up to her face and kissing Holtzmann’s knuckles. 

The people retake their seats and the music dies down as the ceremony begins.

**XXX**

     “You may now kiss the bride!” The priest announces, and Holtzmann pulls Patty down for a kiss as the people around them cheer. They quickly make their way down the aisle, Erin and Abby following closely behind. 

“Hey! You guys might want these!” Abby shouts, handing the couple a set of open umbrellas. 

     “Thanks, but why would we-” As soon as the couple steps out of the chapel, green goo pours over them. Patty screams and grips her umbrella like a lifeline, while Holtzmann watches the slime cascade down her umbrella with delighted laughter. 

     “Don’t worry, it’s not real ghost slime! I’ve been working on an artificial copy for months!” Abby shouts. 

     “And why would you wanna  _ make  _ this stuff?!” Patty shouts back.

     “Exactly for this occasion!” 

     Patty laughs once they make it through the waterfall, shaking her umbrella before closing it. She turns around to hand it back when she sees that Erin is completely drenched in fake slime. 

     “That...the slime comes off of clothes, right Abby?”

     “Yup, washes off a lot easier than the real thing.” Abby sighs, taking the umbrellas back. “I’ll help this one get cleaned up and we’ll meet you over at the reception hall.” Abby says, leading a sputtering Erin back to their car. “You’re like a magnet for this stuff, babe.”

**XXX**

     The reception hall is stunning. 

     The hall is a giant room with a long table in the front. Round tables surround a decently sized dance floor in the middle with the DJ set up and already playing music. There’s crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the tables have white or maroon tablecloths on them.

     The crowd cheers as the couple make their way into the reception hall, Holtzmann wearing the same suit but Patty having ditched the long elegant train on her dress for a more practical one. 

     “Did you know that this building was built in 1982, but the first official wedding reception didn’t happen here until twelve years later?” Patty says as the two walk to their table in the front. “There’s all kinds of theories as to what happened in here for twelve years.”

“Tell me more, Patricia.” 

Patty smiles at the nickname and pulls a chair out for Holtzmann. “Well, one of the theories is-”

“Before everyone starts receiving food, I would like to say a few words.” Abby smiles back at the couple, speaking into a microphone. “When I met both of the women before me, they left me with very...interesting first impressions. I’ve known Holtzmann longer out of the two, and she helped me create some of my biggest breakthroughs, both inside the lab and out. I gave her something as trivial as my friendship, and in turn, she gave me her brains, her bravery, and her unwavering loyalty which has changed me as a scientist and as a person. 

“And then there’s Patty.” Abby laughs, subtly dabbing at her eyes. “Patty, from the first day I met you, I’ve never had a dull moment in my life. From telling me random history facts about  _ everything _ \- and I mean everything, people- to your crazy wit and humor, you’ve always known how to cheer me up and make my day, whether you realize it or not. 

“And now, two of my favorite people in the world are getting married. So ladies, here’s to you: may you be powerful apart, but unstoppable together. To Patty and Holtzmann.” Abby says, lifting her flute of champagne. Everyone follows suit, and the first courses of the night are quickly dished out to the guests. 

“That was beautiful, Abby. Thank you so much.” Patty says earnestly, reaching over and squeezing Abby’s hand. Abby squeezes back. 

“It’s not a problem. I meant every word.”

**XXX**

     “Um, before the couple takes the floor, I would like to make a toast, if that’s alright with them.” Erin says, smoothing out her now slime-free dress. She looks to the couple, who nod along with reassuring smiles. 

“To be brief, you two are some of the most amazing women I’ve ever met. You’re both hilarious and crazy smart, each in your own way, which fit and flow together perfectly. Altogether you two are truly inspiring people, and I know you’ll go far together. Cheers.” Erin smiles, lifting her glass and quickly taking her seat. 

After the applause dies down, the DJ announces it’s time for the couple's first dance. Holtzmann leads Patty to the floor while a soft melody plays in the background. 

     “They know this isn’t actually our first dance, right?” Holtzmann asks as the two sway under the dim spotlight.

“Yeah, but it’s our first dance as a married couple. It’s sentimental.”

“Mm, so are all of our firsts as a married couple documented, then?” Because if so, we might have to invest in a couple cameras…” Holtzmann waggles her eyebrows and winks. Patty throws her head back and laughs. 

“Just dance with me, Holtzy.” Patty laughs. 

     “Anything for you, wifey.” 

**XXX**

     “So,” Abby says as she and Erin slide next to Patty and Holtzmann on the dance floor. “There’s good news and bad news. Good news is the cake cutting will happen in about ten minutes. Bad news is, the DJ somehow got slime on his equipment, so this dancing thing might be ending a bit sooner than planned.” 

“...Yeah, the slime thing might be 23% my fault.” Holtzmann says. 

“Holtzy.”

“Yes, wifey?”

“Why did you slime the man’s working equipment.”

“I wanted to see if it felt like the real thing! I didn’t realize I was that close to his stuff until it was too late.” 

“It’s alright, I’m sure it’s just minor-” the music cuts out suddenly, and the DJ curses before tapping on his microphone. 

    “I’m sorry about that everyone. There’s this slime stuff all over my station and I think it just damaged the main unit of my system. Looks like that’s all the music for tonight.”

     The cake is abruptly brought to the middle of the dance floor, and the guests circle around it. Once the couple have made it to the middle, Holtzmann clears her throat. “So I wanted to say a few words, and I didn’t really plan this out correctly considering none of us have our glasses and I’m pretty sure half of you can’t see me, but I’m just going to go with it.”

“Am I the only one who didn’t prepare a speech today?” Patty asks.

“Looks like it, wifey.” Holtzmann winks. “I just wanted to say that, Patty, you really have changed my life for the better. You’re funny and smart and beautiful and talented, and we bounce off of each other so well. I’ve said that the our purpose in life is to love, and while all three of you have shown me how to love, I believe you have taught me the most in particular on how to be loved and to love not only others, but myself. I am so very appreciative of you, Patricia, and I’m not going to let you go anytime soon.” 

“Thank you, so so much. That means the world to me, more than you understand.” Patty whispers, pulling Holtzmann in close and kissing her forehead. Patty wipes her eyes and turns to the cake. Holtzmann places her hand over Patty’s as they slice and serve a single piece of cake. 

     “Actually, I think there’s something wrong with this slice, you see that Patty-” Holtzmann says, waiting until Patty’s face is close enough to the cake to gently push the slice in her face. 

     Patty slowly straightens to face Holtzmann with frosting spread from her forehead to her chin. 

“You know what, I’m going to let that one slide.” Patty laughs as the rest of the guests start receiving cake. “You better be glad I love you.”

“I am  _ very  _ glad.” Holtzmann smiles, reaching up and kissing some of the frosting off Patty’s lips. “And I love you.”

**XXX**

     Abby officially proposes as soon as Erin catches the bouquet.

     Abby and Holtzmann argue over spotlight stealing VS romantic and sentimental gestures while Erin and Patty watch in amusement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay-McKinnon on Tumblr, you should stop by and say hi.
> 
> ~Alix


End file.
